


Taking the Initiative

by inadaydream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaydream/pseuds/inadaydream
Summary: You live at the compound with the Avengers, and are immediately drawn in by Bucky."You wait until late one night, then knock on his door."************************************************************





	Taking the Initiative

You’re not technically an Avenger, but you do live at the compound.  You go on the occasional mission, but like Natasha and Bucky, you were used to kill people in your past life, and just want things to be simple and quiet for now.

You like to keep to yourself, though you do come out and sit with everyone, but you don’t say much.  You mostly like to read and observe.  Occasionally you join in, but no one pressures you, which you appreciate.

When Bucky joins, you, like everyone else, want to learn about him: why he’s here, what had happened to him, and how he’ll be helping the team now. 

You take in all of the talk that buzzes around the compound.  You hear how deadly he was and still is, and how he was used by Hydra.  You hear how he killed Tony’s dad, and that Steve was his best friend.

You grow curious about him as you have yet to see him.  When he finally makes an appearance one day, you don’t know what to make of him.  He seems a bit disheveled, and timid; not at all what you were expecting.  He slinks around the edge of the room, warily watching everyone who’s watching him. 

You sit up a little straighter, and set your book down in your lap.  He flicks his eyes to you as the movement catches his attention.  He straightens up, making himself a bit more intimidating.

You watch him curiously.  There’s no malice in your eyes.  You’re not judging him; you’re just nosy.

The others shift in their spots, showing signs of discomfort as he makes his way closer to you, but only because the door to the kitchen is that way.

He passes you, throwing one more wary look your way, then disappears through the entrance-way.  You hear a collect sigh from the others as they start to whisper about him.  You wonder where Steve is during all of this.  It would’ve helped if his friend has been with him.

You set the book down, and slip out of the room, heading into the kitchen. 

Bucky is rummaging through the cupboards.  He half-turns his head towards you, having heard you come in.  He scowls at you thinking you’re just in here to mock or judge him. 

You don’t say anything, but move past him to pull a plate down.  Then you turn and scoop up some of the left overs still on the counter, placing a good helping on the plate for him.  You set it down, pushing it towards him.

He only watches you, not saying anything.

You take out a fork and set it on the plate.  “Milk?” you ask softly.

He shakes his head. 

“I don’t drink it myself.  Not a fan.  Water?  Coffee?  Tea?” you offer.

He moves towards the plate.  Picking it up, he carries it over to a small table, and sits down.

You fill a glass of water and set it next to him.  He flinches a little as you move close by, but says nothing.

You leave the room, and he scowls at the table.  He shouldn’t have come down here.  He tried to prepare himself, knowing the others would look at him a certain way, but he was too hungry to wait for Steve’s return.

He takes a bite of the food in front of him, and hears someone come back into the room.  He keeps his gaze down trying to avoid a confrontation.  He’s already had it out with Tony, and doesn’t want to go back down that path.  He’s doing this for Steve, and because he has nowhere else to go.

The chair across from him scraps against the floor as you pull it out.  He looks up now, as you sit down.  You open your book and start reading, trying to ignore the super soldier staring at you.  After a few tense moments he resumes eating, feeling a little relaxed at your presence.

 

*************

You immediately take an interest in Bucky.  Though you don’t speak much to each other, you feel a kinship.  He seems as out of place as you feel, and you can’t help being attracted to him. 

You’re not worried about his mood swings or the fact that he could revert back to the Winter Soldier.  You’re enhanced too just like Bucky and Steve, and thankfully, don’t have to fret about not being able to hold your own.  This allows you to get close to Bucky because you’re always calm and unafraid around him, something the other Avengers and agents aren’t. 

Even Steve has his moments where he watches his friend like he’s an animal in the zoo, or a specimen under a microscope.

Bucky never pushes you away, though you do see him tense up at times when you get too close, or approach him when he’s unaware of your presence.  Slowly your “conversations” become more than a word or two, though you keep things superficial, not wanting to push him when so many are already trying to pry into his every thought and action.

 

*************

You wait until late one night, then knock on his door.  He doesn’t open it at first, and you wonder if you didn’t knock loud enough, or if, maybe, he’s already asleep.  You knock again, your confidence failing quickly. 

You turn to walk away as the door cracks open.  You look back to see Bucky poke his head out, peering down the hall.  Your eyes connect and you go back.

You study him for a moment, neither of you speaking. 

He furrows his brow.  “What?” he finally gets out, uncomfortable by your continued silence.

“May I come in?” you softly ask.

He stares at you for a moment, unsure.  He starts to say no, you can see it on his face, so you move to leave, but his ‘yes’ stops you. 

You walk towards him and he moves back to let you pass. 

As soon as you cross the threshold he closes the door.  You both nervously stand there; him watching you, his hand still on the door handle. 

You look around the room taking in the sparse decor.  You shift slightly from foot to foot giving away how uncertain you are.

You turn back to him, eyes wide and innocent, though ultimately your intensions are anything but pure.

You like that he’s silent and never asks anything of you, verbally or otherwise.  He always gives everyone wide berth, worried he’ll hurt them, or worried about how they view him. 

You lick your lips due to nerves, and desire.  Your pupils are slowly expanding.  You reach out to touch his arm, the metal one because it’s closer, but he pulls it back and takes a step away from you.  He watches you like a cat.  You can’t tell what he’s thinking, but his eyes follow your every movement.

You back up some to give him space.  You came here with a purpose.  You’re not sure if he’ll take you up on your offer, but you feel emboldened right now.  The late hour, coupled with his silence, helps.

You take another step back, briefly licking your lips again.  You let your gaze wander over him and you pull your shirt off over your head.  He narrows his eyes at you.  Again you can’t tell what he’s thinking.  You wait a moment to see if he’ll ask you to leave, or order you to leave, more than likely, but he’s stays silent and still.

You shrug slightly, showing him you’re not threat.  You push your pants down, and take a step out of them, putting you closer to his bed.  Nothing.  He continues being stoic, saying nothing, and making no movements.

Your brow creases, and you turn towards his bed.  It’s still made, meaning you hadn’t woken him when you had knocked.  Perhaps he was just getting ready for bed.  It’s not even midnight yet.

You pull the covers back and slide under the sheet.  He moves towards you now, stopping halfway across the room.

You sit up, looking at him.  He picks up your pants, and you wait to see if he’ll tell you to get dressed and get out, but he doesn’t. 

He sneers at them, refusing to look at you.  His voice a bit acidic, “Is this a service you provided for Steve when he joined?”

You laugh, throwing him off guard.  A genuine smile lights up your face.  He looks at you uncertain now.

“No,” you reply honestly. 

You lay down on the mattress, the sheet pulled up to your shoulders.  Bucky drops your pants and moves to the side of the bed, but still near the foot, keeping his distance.  He never would’ve expected this kind of behavior from you. He’s worried there an ulterior motive here he’s not seeing. 

You unhook your bra and let it drop to the floor, keeping covered.  He watches the movement.  You then shimmy out of your underwear, and let them drop to the floor near your bra, keeping yourself covered the whole time.   

“Then you did this for Falcon?” he accuses you.

“No,” you answer with a slight shake of your head.

He takes a step closer to you, keeping his posture straight and rigid, trying to intimidate you.  “Clint?” he grinds out.

“No,” you state calmly as you sit up to watch him, holding the sheet against you.

“Natasha?”

You chuckle, your eyes crinkle with mirth.  “No.”

“Then why me?” he sounds hostile, angry.

“I don’t know.”  You shrug, your happiness fades a little as your features turn thoughtful.  “I just feel… drawn to you,” you murmur.

He stands next to you.  You lay back down watching him. 

Bucky’s eyes skim over the outline of your body.  He’s having a hard time believing you’re offering yourself to him.

He bends and picks up the edge of the sheet, lifting it.  You turn your head away, blushing.  He looks you over, then drops the sheet back into place.  You aren’t sure if you pass muster or not, and you don’t want to find out.  You keep your gaze averted.  “I’m usually not this bold,” you whisper.

He continues to stand over you, glowering.  Finally you turn to him.   His gaze softens a little as his eyes lock onto yours.  He takes a deep breath and then doesn’t seem like he’s looking at you anymore.  It feels more like he’s recalling something. 

You don’t try to talk to him.  You let your eyes wander over him, giving him time to come to whatever decision he wants.

He takes another breath, and straightens up, seeming to come back to life.  He turns away from you and you think that he’s saying ‘no’ to you; to this.

You sit up and watch him move away.  He surprises you by pulling his shirt off and dropping it onto a chair.  Bucky then undoes his pants, letting them fall to the floor.  He keeps his back to you as he stoops down and picks them up.  He adds them to the chair, on top of his shirt. 

He turns back to you avoiding eye contact as he moves across the room towards the other side of the bed.  He’s not going to lie to himself.  He’s attracted to you, and comfortable with you in a way he’s not with anyone else.  He only hopes he doesn’t regret taking this step later.

He slides in under the sheet, and following your example, shimmies out of his boxers, letting them drop to the floor.  He turns to you, looking uncertain.

You scoot closer to him, laying back.  He turns fully towards you.  Stretching out, he props himself up on his metal arm.  You slide a bit under him, your eyes meeting his. 

“I’ll let you decide what kind of relationship this is,” you breathe out.  “I… I’m not really a one-night stand kind of person, and I like monogamy, but from Steve’s stories, that’s not your thing.”  You want this to be more, but are worried you’re asking too much of him too quickly.

He crinkles his brow, and lets out a huff, “I don’t know what ‘my thing’ is anymore,” he admits.

You nod, knowing he’s been thru quite a lot, and is still finding himself.  “We’ll take it slow, Bucky.  And if you don’t want more than tonight, that’s okay, but…” you hesitate and advert your eyes.  “if you don’t want us to be exclusive, I… that’s a line I don’t want to cross.  I’m not into sharing,” you confess.

His eyes rake over you, taking in what you said.  He considers your words and nods his head.  “Okay.”

You give him a timid smile and place a gentle kiss on his lips.  “I don’t want to lead, though,” you say.  “Coming here.  Stripping.  That’s as brave as I am.”

“I can work with that,” he replies with a shy grin.

Bucky runs a hand up your side, skimming the side of your breast before leaning down for a kiss.  It’s tentative.  He pulls back some, studying your reaction.  After an uncertain moment, he bends down for another kiss.  This one is more involved. 

You press your hips up into his, feeling his body along the length of you.  A soft moan escapes you both as you kiss him back.  You grip the sheet beneath you with one hand, the other latches onto his bicep. 

He presses into you, and you part your legs for him.  He deepens the kiss, his tongue brushing against yours as he removes his hand from stroking your breast, and places it between your legs.  He breaks the kiss and you take a deep breath as he pushes his fingers inside of you.  Your hips buck up again and he roughly kisses your neck. 

You’re already quite wet for him.  He strokes you once more, then removes his hand.  He’s impatient, and also slightly afraid you’ll change your mind at any moment.

Bucky pushes into you.  You groan and tilt your head back, your eyes shut tight.  You just want to enjoy the feeling of him without worrying what he thinks. 

Bucky doesn’t watch you much anyways.  The light over here is dim, and he also just wants to take in the feeling of having sex.  It’s been too long, and might be even longer than that, since he can’t remember clearly the last time he was inside anyone.

He pulls back, not pulling all the way out, but damn close, then pushes back in, slowly but steadily.  You moan again, and grip him harder.  He does that once more before setting a slightly faster pace.  Your breath comes out in small gasps and groans.  You’re not one to make a lot of noise, so you hope he knows you’re enjoying this.

He keeps his metal arm planted next to you to give him leverage and to keep some of his weight off of you, not knowing that you wouldn’t care in the least if he pressed you further into the mattress. 

His other hand pulls your leg up causing you to rest your foot on his lower back.  He presses deeper and harder into you.  His pace picking up speed.  You feel the desire start to build and you writhe beneath him trying to get the friction you need in the place you need it.  You don’t articulate much at this point, but neither does he.

Bucky’s breath is coming hot and hard on your neck and he continues thrusting into you.  He manages to push harder and quicker.  You remove your hand from him, dropping it to grab at the bedding, your fists clenching and unclenching as you feel your peak getting closer.

A few more thrusts and you feel the release you were seeking.  Your muscles tighten as your pleasure soars.  Bucky goes a few more strokes before you feel warmth spread inside you and he presses tight against you, a few broken groans in your ear. 

His muscles are hard, and there’s a sheen of sweat covering you both.  He relaxes after a few heartbeats, and eases out of you, dropping onto the bed next to you.

You roll over and place a caste kiss on his cheek.  He looks at you but doesn’t say anything.  His breath is still coming in a little harshly.  You lay next to him for a minute, letting your racing heart slow down, and taking some time to get your breathing under control.

Eventually you roll away, swinging your legs off onto the ground.  You slide back into your underwear, and pick your bra up.  Getting dressed, you stand up and grab your pants off of the floor.  You step back into them feeling his eyes on your back.  You glance over just to make sure you aren’t imagining the sensation.  You blush, but fully turn to Bucky as you pull your shirt back on.

Afterwards is always awkward for you.  You feel the need to say something.  “We don’t have to keep this quiet,” you falter.  “Uh… it’s up to you.  But I’m not big on public displays; I usually keep to myself.”

Bucky chuckles softly, sitting up to watch you.  “I’ve noticed.”

You smile at him, feeling a little reassured.  “We’ll play it by ear, then.  Goodnight, Bucky.  I can let myself out.”

He watches you go.  As soon as he hears the door latch he drops back to the bed staring at the ceiling.  He flings an arm over his eyes, not believing what just happened.

He lets out a sigh, going over what you said to him.  He’s all for monogamy.  Hell, until tonight he was celibate, and didn’t see an end to that state anytime soon.  As far as keeping it to yourselves, he doesn’t mind at all.  It wasn’t like he goes out of his way to talk to anyone, and besides, he could get used to after hour rendezvous with you.

 

*************

The next morning you don’t see him until almost lunch time.  Bucky and Steve spent part of the morning working out, and then Bucky had to meet with a counselor per Tony, as part of the condition of letting him stay here. 

When you first see him your heart skips a beat, and you forget to breathe for a second.  You’re not sure how to respond to him as you’re not sure if this is just between you or not.  You decide to follow his lead.

He nods his head towards you as Steve greets you, but otherwise he acts no different than he did yesterday.  You both try to act nonchalant, and somehow, you both manage to pull it off too, with no one being the wiser.

You continue to follow your current M.O., which involves hanging out quietly in the common areas, working out a bit each day, and helping out as needed.  Bucky also decides to stick to his routine.

A couple of nights pass before you get up the courage to go and knock on his door again.  This time he answers after the first knock and lets you in wordlessly. 

Just as with the first time, after he lets you in and closes the door, you try to touch him, but he shies away. 

He sees the disappointment flit across your face, but it’s gone as quickly as it came.  Instead you back up giving him space, and follow the routine you did the first go around.  You shrug off the majority of your clothes, then climb into his bed, shedding the rest of your clothes under the covers.

He joins you quicker than he did last time, not bothering to interrogate you again.  He trusts your motives for visiting him late at night.

Bucky starts things slowly as soon as you position yourself underneath him.  He takes his time kissing you, leaving you breathless before moving on. 

He runs his hand across your breast, teasing your nipple before bending his head down to gently suck on it.  Your hand goes into his hair.  _So soft_ , you think as your breathing comes in deeper causing your chest to heave up to him. 

Bucky moves to the other breast, running his tongue over the nipple before pulling it into his mouth, sucking on it.  You press your hips up to him and he moves his hand between your thighs.  You part your legs for him as he pushes a finger into you.

Not wanting to pull his hair, you move your hands to his back, digging your short nails into his muscles, careful not to be too harsh.  You’re not afraid of hurting him, but you’re not sure what he’ll tolerate yet.  _And when was the last time someone was gentle with him?_ you think.

His fingers slide easily in and out of you.  You were already wet just walking down to his room, hoping that this was the position you’d be in.

He pushes his fingers deeper and sucks a little harder on your breast.  You gasp and arch up to him, pressing yourself against the solid wall that is Bucky Barnes.

“Please,” you beg, barely above a whisper.

He strokes his fingers again, curling them inside of you, as he moves to your other breast, eliciting another moan from you.

“Please… please,” you say again with each desperate breath.

Finally he takes pity on you and removes his hand.  He kisses you hard on the lips and you return it as best you can, needing him inside of you.

He positions himself and pushes into you.

 _Ahh, so good_.

Not yet in all the way, he pulls back a little and thrusts forward again.

“Ahh.”  This time you say it out loud, your fingers gripping him tighter.

He groans and kisses you again.  His tongue twining around yours.  He shifts back a little so that he can watch you as he starts up a steady pace.

You tilt your head back, letting your eyes fall shut.  You’ve never been one to watch.  It’s too intimidating, and the few times you’ve tried, you were too self-conscious to enjoy the sensations.  _Let him watch if he wants, I just want to feel._

He tilts his hips slightly differently with each stroke, trying to see what you like.  Your breath hitches for a moment as he hits a sensitive spot.  He does it again and you groan, a bit louder than you normally would.  A smile ghosts his lips as he does it again.

You clutch his arms, your lips falling open as you try to take in more air.

He lengthens his strokes, pulling out further before pushing back in.  You start to whine as the pleasure increases.  He keeps it up until you start to beg him again.

“Yes.  Please… please,” you say, unable to control yourself.  You’re close; you can feel it.

You grip him harder, barely mindful of what you’re doing.  You just want more.  You **_need_** more.

Bucky presses down into you, letting you take more of his weight as he picks up the pace.  Skin on skin causing the friction you need.

“Yes, yes, oh, there,” you pant as he grunts near your ear.

Suddenly the tension snaps and your muscles clench. You feel euphoric; the pleasure still climbing for a moment as he continues to ride you.

He pushes deep into you for a few more intense strokes, and then his movements stutter as he cums. You feel the warmth spread inside you as he presses tightly against your cervix.  His muscles are rigid and locked; hard underneath your hands. 

His hips jerk slightly, then you feel him start to relax, though he’s still panting above you.

You open your eyes and smile at him sweetly, your breath is also still coming in quickly.  He kisses you desperately causing you to moan into him.  He gently breaks the kiss.  Pulling out of you, he rolls next to you, staring up at the ceiling.

He lets out a deep sigh as you both start breathing normally again.

The sheet is partially on one of your legs.  You kick it off, feeling a little overheated right now.  It feels nice letting the cool air evaporate the sweat off of you.

You wait a bit then shift towards Bucky.  He doesn’t meet your gaze, just continues looking up.

You stretch a little and place a kiss on the shoulder of his flesh arm.  He turns his head to you and you place a kiss on his mouth.

He responds slowly.  You pull back and offer him another small smile.  “Goodnight, Bucky,” you say, moving away to get dressed.

As you make your way to his door, he clears his throat.  You pause and look at him, your hand on the doorknob.

“Goodnight,” he tells you.  Your heart swells and you softly step out of the room.

 

***********

As the weeks pass, you find yourself welcomed into Bucky's room more often.  And though you don't stay the night, you do stay a little longer each time. 

The two of you spend time afterwards laying together and talking.  Sometimes about the missions Bucky goes on, sometimes finishing conversations you started earlier in the day. 

It's relaxing and cathartic for you both. 

However, you find yourself wanting to ask him what type of relationship this is, or where it's going, but fear of his answer keeps you from speaking up.

 

***********

“We should go out tonight,” Steve suggests as they eat their breakfast.

“Go where?” Bucky sighs, glad it’s just the two of them right now.

“Doesn’t matter.  Some club,” Steve replies.  “We need to get you out of here.  Get some fresh air.”

“And go where everyone recognizes you?” Bucky adds with a raised eyebrow.

“Let’s go someplace packed then, or some hole in the wall where no one cares who we are.  Look, it doesn’t matter.  You’re doing better, let’s get out,” Steve insists.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bucky says leveling a look at Steve, pretending he’s upset.

Steve chuckles, not buying into Bucky’s attitude.  “It means that we need to get you out there; socializing.  You used to chat up everyone and everything.  I miss you.  Let’s go have a little fun.”

Bucky sighs.  He knows Steve is right.  His friend has been more than patient with him, but it’s been nearly a year at the compound, and Bucky has been warming up to the others; at least enough to banter with them from time to time.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get back out into the world,” Bucky says with a slow grin.

“Good,” Steve says, clapping him on the back.  “Just you and me.  And who knows?  Maybe we’ll get you lucky.”

The relaxed attitude leaves Bucky and he scowls.  “No.”

“The night’s still young.  Don’t say ‘no’ just yet,” Steve replies trying to get the jovial mood back.

Bucky nearly confesses to being in a relationship, of sorts, but he likes it being something Steve can’t badger him about.  He knows his friend cares, but sometimes it can be too much.  _Overbearing is the word that comes to mind_ , Bucky thinks.

“No,” he says again, shaking his head.  “I draw the line there.”

“Okay, okay,” Steve relents.  “At least you’re getting out.”

 

***********

The two guys stay out later than Bucky had planned, not that he had any other plans that evening.  It’s just that drinking wasn’t as much fun when the effect wore off faster than it took hold, but it was nice seeing Steve work a room. 

 _It used to be me doing that_.  The thought makes him sad in a nostalgic sense.  Remembering what he’s lost hurts a little, but it also warms his heart to see his friend doing so well.  _From a scrawny, geeky, feather-weight, to Captain-freaking America._   Bucky scoffs, shaking his head, but there’s a smile there.

“Having a good time?” Steve asks, sliding into the chair next to Bucky.

“Yeah,” he replies honestly.

“Good.”

 

**************

When they get back to the compound, Bucky makes his way to his room, then stops in the middle of the hallway.  You had paid him a visit a few nights ago, so he’s not sure if you’ll come by tonight, but he wants you to.

Seeing the women fawn over Steve reminded him that he had you to come back to.  You in his bed… under him… making those soft sounds that he often drowns out with his own desperate noises.

He glances back the way he had come.  Not seeing Steve, or anyone else for that matter, he heads to your room.

You answer after the second knock.  He had started walking off like you had the first time, months ago.

He pauses several feet down the hall when he hears your door open.  You peek out, seeing his back at first.  He half-turns towards you, but makes no move to come back.  He’s rooted to the spot, afraid to ask for what he wants though you’ve never once rejected him.

You straighten up in your doorway, then turn and pull your door shut as you pad down the hall towards Bucky.  Your bare feet barely making a noise.

He takes your hand in his and places a kiss on your forehead as you came up alongside him.  Your hair is slightly messy as he had woken you up, but he finds it endearing.

Together you walk back to his room, your hand still in his.

 

************

Afterwards, you start to get dressed, but he stops you, placing a hand on your arm. 

“Stay,” he says.

“Are you sure?  I’ve offered before, but…” a crease forms on your brow as you look at him.

“I know,” he replies, “but stay tonight.”  You look at each other for a bit.  He waits to see if you’ll accept, hoping you will, but nervous that you won’t.

“What about your nightmares?  Aren’t you worried?” You look at him, showing him no fear.

“Yes, but,” he pushes a strand of your hair back, tucking it behind your ear.  “You don’t seem concerned that I’ll…” he frowns, dropping his hand to yours.  “I trust that you know the consequences, and that…” he lets out a rough sigh.  “I don’t know.”

You realize you’re holding your bra in your hand, and drop it back to the floor.  You slide closer to Bucky.  “Hey.  If you start thrashing around, I promise to try and put some space between us.  Otherwise, I heal quickly.  Faster than you, in fact.”

His eyes meet yours and there’s pain and fear there, but he wants this.  “Okay,” he says.  “I trust you.”

You smile at him.  It lights up your face and brings an involuntary smile to his face too. 

You crawl back under the covers and scooch close to him.  Tentatively you rest your cheek and hand on his chest waiting to see if he’ll move you or shift away.  He does neither, instead surprising you by wrapping an arm around you.  You relax against him. 

Listening to the drum of his heart, and the steady rhythm of his breathing, you drift off.

 

***********

“We should get you back into the dating pool,” Steve mentions while in transit to a mission.  You sit nearby, quietly watching the scenery go by the van.

“I’m good,” Bucky replies.

“Come on.  It’s been decades, and you used to be so effortless with women.  I’m not saying you have to be so free, but…” Steve lets out an exasperated sigh as Bucky scowls at him.  “At least meet me halfway, Buck.”

You chuckle at them.  “Yeah, ‘ _Buck’_.  Sleep your way thru half of the population.  It’ll do you good.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Steve protests as Tony snorts out a laugh from the front seat.

You turn back to the window, shaking your head.

“Don’t listen to her,” Steve says.  “Come out with me tonight.  I can get a double date lined up if you want.”

Bucky sees you clench your jaw at that suggestion.  “No, I’m good,” he repeats, seeing his reply bring a small smile to your face.

Steve lets out a defeated sigh and sits back.  “Alright.  I’ll drop it for now.”

“Thank you,” Bucky says casting another glance at you.  You flick your eyes to him, a blush creeping across your cheeks, causing you go back to looking out of the window.

 

***********

“Okay.  I have a double date lined up tonight.  Don’t shoot me down again.”

Bucky rolls his eyes at his friend, and continues working out.

“Hear me out.   It’ll be casual, no pressure, and I haven’t brought this up in weeks.”

“This.  What you’re doing, is pressure,” Bucky points out, doing another rep.

“What do I have to do to change your mind?  You can’t just sit around here collecting dust.”

“Why not?  I’m a relic, aren’t’ it?” Bucky jokes.

“Ha.” Steve replies sarcastically.  “Give me something to work with, Buck.”

“I **_do_** leave the compound, you know.  I’ve left with you, and I’ve gone out alone too,” Bucky points out, switching to the hand weights.

“Yeah, but I’m talking about dating.” Steve drops his voice as you enter the exercise room.  “Sex.”

“And when was the last time you had sex?” Bucky returns, his voice low.

“This isn’t about me,” Steve pouts, almost missing the way Bucky’s eyes follow you as you move across the room to the elliptical.

 _Oh_ , Steve thinks.  “I’ll be right back,” he says to Bucky. 

A deep scowl comes over his face as he sees Steve head right towards you.  He stops what he’s doing trying to figure out what his friend is up to.

“Hi,” Steve says as you climb onto the machine.

“Hi,” you reply softly.

“So, Bucky’s a good guy.”

You frown, wondering where this is going.  “Uh, yeah.”

“He’s single.”

You break into a grin, and refuse to meet Steve’s gaze as you busy yourself pushing the buttons on the elliptical to tell it the settings you want.

“Well?” Steve prods you.

Finally you look up, only to see Bucky slowly heading over.

“I’m taken,” you whisper before Bucky gets in ear shot.

Steve’s face falls a little before a surprised look comes across his face as he sees Bucky come into his peripheral vision.  He thought he would’ve stayed across the room.

“But…” Steve sputters, unsure of what to say now that his friend is right there, but he plows ahead anyways, his curiosity getting the better of him.  “You never leave the compound.  Who are you seeing?” he turns to Bucky before you can think of a reply.  “Sorry, man, she’s taken.”

“I didn’t say I was interested in her,” Bucky mutters unsure of what to say right now.  He hopes you’re not offended by his comment, but he wants you to know he didn’t send Steve over here.

“I saw how you looked at her,” Steve declares.  Bucky turns a little red having been caught, but doesn’t rise to Steve’s challenge.

You roll your eyes as they leave you out of the conversation.  You hit ‘start’ on the machine, and begin your warm-up.

“How long have you been seeing someone?” Steve asks.  You look up realizing that he’s now talking to you again.

“Oh, uh, about 6 months,” you mumble.

“Is it serious?”

“Hey, stop grilling her,” Bucky says.  “Sorry,” he tells you.  He seems nervous; on edge.  Is he worried that you’ll confess it’s him?  You two haven’t really talked about your relationship much.  Sure, you’ve started talking more, and occasionally staying over now, but you’ve just been taking it a day at a time, happy that he still wants you, and scared that it's temporary.

“Just let her answer,” Steve complains.  “Well?  Is it serious?”

You meet Steve’s eyes, your cheeks go red.  “It is to me,” you reply, your heart beating faster, and not because of the physical activity you are engaged in.

Steve frowns, and claps Bucky on the arm.  “Sorry man.”  He feels bad for his friend.  This is the first girl he’s seen Bucky take any interest in, and she’s already with someone else.

Bucky ignores his friend and keeps his gaze on you.  He can’t believe you just said that.  Did you mean it?  He keeps looking at you until you meet his eyes.  

“Come on, stop staring.” Steve says trying to steer Bucky away, but it’s like trying to move a boulder.  He doesn’t budge.

“Did you mean it?” he asks aloud.

You lick your lips nervously and nod, not taking your eyes away, though you desperately want to.  Bucky’s making you feel very self-conscious and you’re pretty sure your cheeks are as red as they’ve ever been. 

A small smile forms on his face as he leans a bit towards you, his voice dropping, though you and Steve still hear him.  “It’s serious to me too,” he confesses.

You falter and nearly fall off of the machine before grabbing onto the handles as you bring it to halt, your eyes wide.  “Really?” you whisper.

Bucky nods and moves closer.  He reaches a hand out, and cups the back of your head bringing your face down to his.  You lean over the front of the machine as he strains towards you placing a kiss on your lips.  He pulls away, dropping his arm, and you stare at him.

You’re still leaning over the front of the machine, your hands in a vice grip on the rails.  Steve stands nearby with a shocked expression on his face.

Bucky turns a bit red at the attention he’s getting right now, but he takes a leap of faith.  “Steve’s right,” he starts.  “I should go on a date.  Do you have any lunch plans?”

“I.. uh.. I already ate,” you stutter, slowly straightening up.

“Dinner? tonight?”

“Okay,” you nod.

“Good.”  He smiles at you while you slowly recuperate.  He claps Steve on the arm.  “Let’s finish our workout.  I’m starving.  Seems we’ve missed lunch.”

“Uh, yeah,” a very confused Steve mutters, trailing behind his friend.  He casts a couple glances back at you.  Your head is down watching the monitor in front of you, but there’s huge grin on your face.


End file.
